The present disclosure relates to a xerographic printing system. More specifically, it relates to a printing system which includes an interposer to compile the outputs of multiple stand-alone printing systems. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Cluster printing systems provide a document production system wherein multiple printers are combined into a ‘virtual’ printer via job splitting software. To compile the printed output of the multiple printers, a user must manually recombine the outputs. Disadvantages associated with this type of manual system include a relatively slow compilation process and the opportunity for errors during the compilation stage.
Other approaches to provide document production systems including multiple printers are integrated printing systems. These integrated printing systems physically combine multiple printers via media paths including various nips and rollers. The print media is routed from the image marking areas of the individual printing modules to a common media path highway. The common media path highway integrates a sheet feeder system/module and a finishing system/module. A disadvantage associated with an integrated printing system, as described above, is the need to simultaneously control multiple printing modules and the various media paths. As more printing modules are integrated, the complexity of the overall document production system. Consequently, a sophisticated controller system becomes necessary to schedule operations for each printing module and cope with unplanned events such as jams, shutdowns, printer dead cycling, etc.
This disclosure provided a parallel printing system which includes an interposer to integrate the outputs of multiple stand alone printing systems.